In the orthopedic and dental art it is presently well known that various semi-precious alloys are provided for use as implants in bone structure such as jaws, hips, knees, ankles and the like, usually for the purpose of supporting the same and facilitating knitting of fractured bone elements, as well as strengthening the fractured area. In dentistry such implants are frequently embedded in bone and gum tissue.
In all of such implants it is absolutely essential that the alloy be corrosion-resistant; and one of the principal alloys which has been used for this purpose has consisted of cobalt, chromium and tungsten.